Ayúdame a respirar
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Ella estaba demente, no es así? yohxanna ella estaba loca, aún así yo la ayudé, porque yo era diferente---yoh UA


Ayúdame a respirar 

por Mafaldyna

Capítulo 1 

**«Susurros»**

Un helado y sombrío ambiente era lo único que podía ser percibido en el lugar. Las sombras se movían como si tuvieran vida en la oscuridad de la noche. Los pasillos eran largos y vacíos. No había alma cuerda que los recorriera con gusto. Puertas y más puertas se visualizaban a los costados. Todas gruesas, de acero brillante y a la vez opaco.  Al parecer el único acceso a ver su interior era una pequeña ventanilla que por el momento se encontraba cerrada en todas. Todo blanco. Tan muerto, efímero.

-Tanto silencio. Murmuró la voz antes de desvanecerse y unirse al profundo mutismo. 

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o

Día nuevo, con su empleo nuevo. Era lo que pensaba el joven doctor. Con una sonrisa en su rostro caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de forma tranquila, como si el lugar le resultará familiar, sin inmutarse a los gritos o llantos. 

Nadie estaba seguro de cómo era posible que sonriera tanto. A muchos de sus colegas incluso les costaba trabajo dormir después de los eventos de un día. Otros sólo necesitaban tocar un pedazo de cama y caer rendidos sin importar ropa, zapatos ni nada. Pero él... ciertamente él era diferente. No podían explicarlo. Como todas las personas que son consideradas extrañas, él era percibido así. 

Tal vez por eso no le molestaba pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Debería ir a pasar el tiempo con su familia, disfrutar, mencionaban otros. Ja! Él no tiene familia. Probablemente este sólo en el mundo y por eso viene a gozarla con los locos. Decían otros más amargados. Por comentarios como estos es que había pedido el traslado. Bueno, había otra razón, una que le era mejor no recordar.

-Tan joven y exitoso? Yo revisé su curriculum. Se gradúo con honores y además es joven para ser doctor, al parecer hizo preparatoria en menos del año, y secundaria igual. La carrera la terminó en pocos también. Debería haber alguien... fui interrumpida por la otra compañera. 

-Callate ahí viene.

-Buenos días Kanna, buenos días Matti.

-Buenos días Dr. Asakura. Entró tranquilamente a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. 

-Crees que nos haya escuchado? Dijo Matti, la enfermera pelirroja.

-Tan despistado que se ve? Dudo que siquiera lo haya notado. Menciono la otra de forma ácida. Ambas habían conocido al nuevo doctor días antes. Cuando vino a verificar por su oficina y acomodar sus cosas.

Se sento en el sillón detrás del escritorio en cuanto llego. Sobre esté estaba una placa dorada con su nombre y rango: _Dr. Psiquiatra Yoh Asakura._

Recargo su brazo en su rostro, y con su mano masajeo su sien. Estaba cansado. Era su segundo día en el sanatorio y ya había rumores sobre él. Había sido juzgado desde el primer día, y su apariencia quedo igual a como era antes en su antiguo trabajo. Estaba consciente que las personas siempre juzgan por la primera impresión, pero que no podían juzgar más allá? No, al parecer no. De seguro su pasado quedaría al descubierto pronto. Soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse y se puso en pie. No iba a dejarse vencer por su pasado, o al menos eso creía él.

_Toc toc_

-Si, pase. 

-Buenos días Asakura. 

-Buenos días Dr. Marco. Le contesto con su usual sonrisa, enfermiza, según la opinión del recién llegado doctor. 

-Es hora de una ronda por los alrededores. Le designaré cuales serán sus pacientes de aquí en adelante. Sigame. Dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar, Yoh le siguió y cerró la puerta. 

Caminaron así un rato por el corredor, en silencio. Ninguno queriendo romperlo. Marco encontraba antipatico al nuevo sujeto. Tenía aspecto desaliñado con el pelo revuelto y la corbata mal puesta. La bata desabrochada y el último botón de su camisa también. Cómo era posible que hubiera conseguido una plaza ahí? Un sanatorio tan reconocido por su capacidad y tolerancia. Gente importante e incluso famosa tenía familiares internados ahí. Él tardo años queriendo ingresar y no fue sino hasta hace un año que lo logro, y con su jubilación muy cerca. No que esto lo hiciera muy feliz, de alguna forma es verdad lo que dicen... un psiquiatra es una de las profesiones más interesantes, pero que más afectan en la vida y mente. 

Yoh sabía todo al respecto cuando decidió estudiar esta profesión, y aún así la acepto. Estaba consciente de donde se metía y lo hizo. Ves cosas que te dejan marcado. Enfermedades que sería mejor estar muerto a tenerlas, agresiones más allá de lo entendible, y la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho al respecto.  Pero a él no le importaba. Sólo quería entender, tal vez aceptar, a la mente propia. 

Cambiaron de pasillo a otro. Sus pasos resonaban en la soledad de estos. Uno que otro quejido era alcanzado a ser escuchado a través del grosor de las puertas.

-Es hora de sus sedantes. Respondió Marco a la pregunta no formulada del castaño. –Por eso todo está tan callado. –Feliz hora para una ronda, sino puede tornarse difícil y muy ruidoso. Dijo aparentando disgusto. 

-A qué se refiere con difícil? Preguntó Yoh observando con atención, a pesar de que no había mucho que ver. 

-Usted sabe, los pacientes pueden tornarse, mmm, ansiosos. Dudo un momento. 

-Ansiosos? A qué? Siguió él preguntando algo confundido. Todavía no tenía mucha experiencia, no llevaba siquiera un mes de trabajo juntando su anterior y este.  Y aún así el pasado era muy diferente ya que era más bien un internado y no pasaban cosas tan graves.

Marco lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

-...A matar, o morir, lo que usted prefiera. Prosiguieron. 

Más delante de ellos se encontraba una puerta semiabierta lo que llamo la atención del joven psiquiatra. 

-Al parecer Kyouyama esta causando problemas de nuevo. Ella es una de nuestras pacientes más problemáticas sabe. Se acercaron y de pronto salieron de la habitación dos jovenes. 

-Uff, por fin se lo pusimos. Exclamo uno de ellos, y como todos los del lugar y todo, andaba vestido de blanco.  

-Creí que esta vez se nos volvía a ir. Dijo el otro de pelo verde. 

-Ni lo menciones Lyserg. Y al decir esto el enfermero de pelo azul y extraño puso un puchero.

-Problemas con la paciente de nuevo Horo-Horo y Lyserg? Pregunto el viejo doctor dándoles alcanze junto a Yoh y sobresaltandolos. 

-Sólo algunos señor. Respondio Horo el de cabello puntiagudo con una risa nerviosa.

-Ya están todos doctor. Le siguió Lyserg el peliverde.

Yoh los observo un momento. Lucían sucios y arrugados, al parecer debía ser un paciente muy fuerte ya que el joven de pelo verde tenía incluso un rasguño en la cara. Esté parecía gentil, con grandes ojos verdes y con alguno que otro rasgo femenino que le iba bien. El otro era más alto. De pelo azul y ojos claros. Se veía más tosco. 

-Muy bien los dos. Ahora quiero presentarles al nuevo doctor. Estará reemplazando a Fausto unos meses ya que se fue de vacaciones. Él es Yoh Asakura. Él levanto la mano en señal de saludo con su usual sonrisa.

-Hola! Dijo alegremente. 

'Qué le pasa a este sujeto?' fue lo primero que pensó Horo al verlo tan feliz. 'Que extraño'. 

-Hola, soy Horo-Horo. Dijo tendiendole la mano, la cual Yoh acepto gustoso. 

-Yo soy Lyserg Diethel. Dijo el otro también saludandolo con un apretón. 'Aparenta ser despistado, eso no es bueno en estos lugares'.

-Ellos son los que se encargan de inyectar a los pacientes. Dijo el rubio doctor. –A veces ayudan a controlarlos también. Volteo a verlos. -Lyserg vete a limpiar esa cara, es irritante verte rasguñado por uno de los internos, lo mismo va para ti Horo-Horo, no puedes andar por ahí con esa ropa desaliñada.

-Si doctor....   amargado susurraron ambos al retirarse, pero él alcanzó a oírlos. 

Cuando por fin se retiraron el doctor se volteo a verlo a él.

-Ten cuidado con esos dos. Especialmente con Horo-Horo. Diethel casi no causa problemas. Pero a veces creo que el otro deja salir adrede a está paciente. Menciono más para sí mismo que para Yoh y se volvio.

-Qué tiene está interna? Preguntó Yoh. Hechando un vistazo por la ventanilla abierta. 

Ahí acostada, estaba una mujer. Rubia y excesivamente delgada. Tenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de que se supone ya le habían administrado el sedante. No podía verla claramente debido a la oscuridad del cuarto cerrado y las luces apagadas. Al parecer no contaba con una sola ventana siquiera. 

Su vista iba dirigida el techo completamente. Sin parpadeos, quieta. Ni siquiera podía mirar su pecho elevandose y bajando por su respiración. 'Es como si estuviera muerta en vida'. Analizo. 

-Sufre de depresión, nada nuevo. Lo interrumpió el doctor. -Pero siempre está buscando formas de salir de aquí o suicidarse. Sigue igual que al comienzo. Francamente ya me tiene harto. 

Este último comentario molesto un tanto a Yoh.

-Debería tener más tolerancia con los pacientes. Replico. –Un buen doctor lo haría. Lo dijo en un murmullo para que no le escuchara.

-La tolerancia tiene sus límites doctor Asakura. Usted mismo tendrá los suyos. Y sin duda ella... y señaló con la cabeza a la mujer... puede hacérsela perder a cualquiera. –No podemos continuar perdiendo el tiempo, apresuremonos.

Siguieron a paso rápido por los alrededores. Marco diciendo uno que otro comentario del lugar, o alguno que otro de algún paciente y refiriéndose a ellos como locos y despectivamente. Esto hacía que al muchacho le fuera agradando menos y menos.

 -Por último tenemos el patio. Grande no? 

-Si. Todo está en muy buenas condiciones puedo ver. 

-Así es. Esté hospital es de primera. Recibimos donaciones de vez en cuando de parte de benefactores o de familiares de nuestros 'clientes'. Yoh frunció el ceño a esto. 

Había varios internos con sus batas blancas fuera. Algunos estaban sentados sin hacer nada, otros hablaban solos o jugaban. Y otros pocos simplemente estaban acostados o revolcandose como si nunca hubieran visto la luz del sol.

-Aquí están los más sanos. O al menos los menos violentos. Dijo el psiquiatra. –Los sacamos en rondas y en grupos pequeños para poder controlarlos le dijo.

Yoh vio a sus alrededores y alcanzo a divisar a un hombre de extraño peinado. Traía un espejo y un peine. Mientras se miraba en el se peinaba diestramente hasta que su cabello quedaba parado tipo a la Elvis.

-Él es Ryu. Dejo salir Marco al ver a la dirección que él miraba. –Sufre un desorden de personalidad. Se cree Elvis ja. E hizo una mueca de repulsión.

Más atrás de él había una mujer. Con un muñeco en brazos arrullándolo. 

-Ella es Mary. Siempre carga con esa cosa sucia como si fuera algo muy preciado. Y siempre habla en primera persona. Es pasiva, así que no hay porque preocuparse por ella.

El nuevo doctor volteo hacia arriba para ver la gran barda, rodeada de rosas a sus pies dandole una apariencia hermosa y a la vez peligrosa. Hasta arriba se veía el alabre de púas con el que estaba rodeada. Se preguntó porque se lo pondrían, si de todas formas debía medir unos siete metros mínimo de alto. 

-Los pacientes no pueden salir del instituto como puede apreciar.

-Se ve que tienen todo muy seguro y controlado. Comentó.

-Siempre hay que tomar medidas drásticas a personas drásticas. Y al decir esto su voz cambió a una baja y ronca y los pequeños lentes en sus ojos se ensombrecieron creando un especie de efecto lúgubre en él. 

De pronto una enfermera vino corriendo y alcanzo a Marco.

-Doctor debe venir enseguida, Manta sufre de convulsiones de nuevo. 

-Como causa barullo ese enano, exclamo aún en voz baja. -Ya voy Tamao, y se volvio a verlo. –Nuestro recorrido ha terminado, los expedientes de los pacientes con los que debe lidiar están en su escritorio. Y se fue sin más preambulos. 

El joven doctor chequeo afuera un rato más y después volvió adentro. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando lo vio. Horo-Horo estaba saliendo de un cuarto. Del de Kyouyama para ser más específicos si bien recordaba. Él peliazulado no lo vio a él. cuando se perdio al doblar la esquina se dirigió él hacia el cuarto. Estaba cerrado. 

-Creo que el doctor Marco me esta pegando su paranoia... y lo acabo de conocer. Dijo lo último y soltó una risita.  

De repente sintio la urgencia de checar a la paciente, como una especie de presentimiento. Abrió la ventanilla y la vio. Intacta todavía. Como si no hubiera movido un músculo desde que pasaron. 

Se sobresalto al ver que volteaba la cabeza y lo veía directamente a él 'por lo menos sigue viva' pensó. 

Y como un susurro vio sus labios moverse.

_-No estoy loca..._

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o

× Notas de autora: Hola! Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que no voy a dejar mis otros fanfics atrás. Lo que pasa es que ya hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir este y no he podido terminar los otros -_-. Sobre "Mentes Indiscretas" no se preocupen que no lo voy a dejar empezado, y "Venganza Amorosa" todavía no estoy segura de que es lo que voy a hacer de este fanfic. Y para los amantes del RxP he publicado mi primer fanfic con ellos como centro, el nombre es: Se lo doy? o no? Aunque por alguna razón el formato en que subió está mal, también al subir este fanfic me lo subió diferente. En fin, gracias por todo! Y especialmente a los lectores que están perdiendo su valioso tiempo leyendo mis notas tontas ^^U 

Ya lo sé, Yoh doctor? Inteligente? Bueno si se aplicará no dudo que lo sería jeje y Lyserg NO adorando a Marco? Bueno no por nada es universo alterno ^^ 

En el capítulo que viene trataremos un poco más de ella, supongo q ya saben a quien me refiero. 

Contestación a reviews que me llegaron de Se lo doy o no?

**~**Haru: que bueno que te parecio bonito, sip, es una pareja agradable. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo ^^ ****

**~**Ryo-y-Rika: hola! Todavía no sé si escriba más sobre ellos, pero trataré, y si me llega la inspiración ten por seguro que lo haré.****

**~**Emi Tachibana: aquí está otro fic pronto ^o^, espero ver otro tuyo pronto también. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! 

**~**Julieta: me alegra que te haya agradado! Si, es cierto que los verdaderos romanticos nunca se cansan de más. 


End file.
